It's late at night and I can't sleep
by NieA-29
Summary: SPOILERS de las 2 temporadas.---. Después de reinstalarse el Intersect Chuck no puede dormir, Casey aparece, hablan y consigue arreglar la situación un poco. Sólo amistad.


Después de meses intentando escribir algo de esta serie me ha salido eso! XD

Pretendía hacerla algo slash... po parece que los musos no estaban de acuerdo, así que todo queda en bonita y masculina amistad.

Espero que os guste~ ^^

**-1-**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró durmiendo en el sofá. Miró a su alrededor, confuso por no poder recordar cómo había llegado allí. El reloj marcaba las 3:25. Todo estaba tranquilo, silencioso y a oscuras, se levantó del sofá y empezó a andar hacia su habitación. Cuando llegó a la altura del dormitorio de Ellie y Devon no pudo evitar mirar por la puerta entreabierta, asegurarse de que su hermana estaba bien. Pero lo que vio no fueron dos cuerpos plácidamente dormidos, si no dos cuerpos sangrientamente asesinados.

Irrumpió en la habitación rápidamente, abriendo la puerta de un fuerte golpe y se lanzó hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana; el cabello una maraña de pelo y sangre, los ojos cerrados, la piel fría y de un blanco que hasta llegaba a ser azulado, resaltando con el brillante color carmesí de la sangre que cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo. Chuck se separó de ella y empezó a respirar con dificultad, las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas y no podía parar de sacudir las manos, de moverlas de arriba a bajo y hacia los lados, mientras la frustración se apoderaba de él. Tenía que hacer algo. Empezó a buscar por la habitación, no sabía qué pero tenía que haber una pista, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que…

Chuck despertó, en su cama, cubierto de sudor frío y con un nudo en la garganta. Se destapó y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Ellie; allí estaba, con Devon abrazándola. Chuck respiró profundamente, aliviado, y se dirigió hacia el baño para lavarse la cara con agua bien fría. Era la tercera noche consecutiva que tenía un sueño como aquel. Todo por culpa del Intersect, culpa de Bryce por meterle en aquel mundo donde cada día podía ser el último, culpa del propio Chuck por haberse reinstalado el Intersect, por haber aceptado volver a ese mundo.

El nuevo Intersect había resultado ser tan misterioso y complejo que el miedo de que algo pudiera sucederle a su familia y amigos había pasado de acecharle a atacarle. Respiró hondo, al día siguiente Ellie y Fantástico se iban de viaje de luna de miel y, o eso esperaba Chuck, estarían a salvo.

El nuevo Intersect había resultado ser algo tan misterioso y complejo que la NSA había olvidado completamente la idea de acabar con la vida de Chuck (sí, Casey se lo había contado) y había decidido convertirlo en un agente; Chuck Bartowski, espía. Tenía que dejar de depender de Sarah y Casey, debía aprender a protegerse por su cuenta.

Sarah… no había sabido nada de ella desde hacía dos días, desde el entierro de Bryce, esta vez el real. La relación entre ellos, Chuck y Sarah, había sido complicada, él se había sentido atraído hacia ella desde el primer día y ella se había encariñado con él, había habido tensión, problemas, mentiras, buenos momentos y algún que otro beso. Pero cada vez que Chuck se daba contra una pared, parecía que estaba encerrado en una caja de zapatos, volvía a levantarse por qué creía, había llegado realmente a creer, que algún día podrían estar juntos. Ahora ya no lo creía, Sarah siempre había estado enamorada de Bryce y si había sentido algo por Chuck había sido porqué era lo único que le quedaba de él, lo único que podía incluirla, de alguna manera, en la vida de Larkin. Ahora Sarah no podía ni mirarle a la cara, ahora cuando él la miraba ya no sentía ninguno de esos cosquilleos de antes, ya no se le iluminaban los ojos, tan sólo podía sonreír tristemente al recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Sarah había sido una parte de su vida, si positiva o negativa aun no estaba seguro, muy importante y que por lo que parecía, había acabado. Por irónico que pudiera sonar, tan sólo tenía a Casey a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta había salido del baño, llegado a la cocina y abierto la nevera. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer cogió el zumo de naranja e iba a dar el primer trago, cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta: dos cortos uno largo, dos cortos uno largo. Era Casey.

**-2-**

Chuck abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, Casey se encontraba al otro lado; tejanos, camiseta negra y zapatillas. Casey le miró de arriba a bajo y Chuck esperó pacientemente a que dijera algo. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Tenían una misión? ¿Empezaba ya su entrenamiento? ¿Habían cambiado de opinión y se lo llevaban a Washington para encerrarle de por vida bajo tierra? ¿Traicionaría Casey a la NSA como había hecho Sarah con la CIA?

-Vístete —Chuck tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que le acababan de decir, cuando las palabras cobraron sentido se miró a si mismo y enrojeció ligeramente. Calzoncillos, era lo único que llevaba puesto. Asintió y se apartó de la entrada, Casey entró, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el sofá.

Chuck se vistió con lo primero que encontró mientras seguía pensando qué hacía Casey llamando a su puerta a esas horas. ¿Él tampoco podía dormir? Pero esa no era razón para ir a verle. Tenía que ser algo relacionado con el trabajo, con tráfico de armas, drogas, blanqueo de dinero, terrorismo… ¿Qué más llevaría al Coronel a su casa a esas horas de la madrugada? Finalmente Chuck se decidió por seguir descalzo, si tenían que salir ya se pondría sus converse, y volvió a la sala de estar. Casey le esperaba sentado en el sofá, cerveza en mano y otra en la mesa que debía de ser para Chuck.

-¿No es un poco pronto para empezar a beber? —Casey tan sólo levantó la mirada, alzó una ceja y volvió a la interesantísima televisión, apagada— Vaya, ni un gruñido de buenos días… —Chuck se sentó, nervioso, esperando a que fuera el otro quien empezara la conversación. Finalmente Casey dejó la cerveza en la mesa y miró a Chuck.

-¿Estás bien?

Fuera lo que fuera que esperaba oír seguro que no era algo como aquello, ni por asomo. Chuck abrió la boca para contestar, y al no saber qué decir volvió a cerrarla. No, no estaba bien, y que Casey se preocupara por él sólo hacía que confirmarlo. El silencio se fue alargando, los ojos azules de Casey seguían clavados en Chuck y éste no sabía qué podía decir.

-No, no estoy bien, ¿cómo iba a estarlo? Bryce está muerto, Sarah me odia por qué cree que fue culpa mía, el superordenador que tengo por cerebro me ha convertido en una especie de máquina y ya no sé de qué soy capaz. Me despierto por las noches tiritando y bañado en sudor frío porqué sueño que alguien que va tras de mi ha matado a mi hermana y a su marido —Ahora que había empezado a hablar Chuck ya no podía parar— Y si no es eso, sueño que ataco a Morgan porqué se ha colado en mi habitación para darme un susto y el Intersect ha creído conveniente catalogarlo como amenaza —Casey no rió, pero lo hubiera hecho en condiciones normales— Aunque haya dejado el Buy More no siento que mi futuro se expande, si no todo lo contrario. Me aterroriza pensar que todo esto se está poniendo serio, que voy a recibir entrenamiento para _matar _personas y que voy a tener que cumplir misiones que no me gustarán y que me harán ver lo peor del ser humano. Y lo peor de todo —dijo sonriendo amargamente— es que tú eres el único con quien puedo hablar y seguramente ni te interesa, ni me comprendes.

Chuck trago saliva y cogió la cerveza. No podía creer haber dicho todo eso en voz alta y con alguien que le escuchara. No podía creer que ese alguien hubiera sido John Casey. Imponente, musculoso, atemorizante y gruñón John Casey no era un hombre con el que uno se sintiera impulsado a sincerarse. Pero pensándolo mejor, Chuck había pasado largo tiempo intentando que Casey se abriera a él, que le contara cosas de su vida, sus problemas… ¿por qué no podía darse la situación inversa? Casey le había hablado de su sensei, de su exnovia, Chuck le había piropeado ¡y hasta besado! El joven enrojeció ante aquello. Definitivamente no eran dos extraños…

-Es verdad que yo escogí esta vida Chuck —dijo Casey sacándole de sus pensamientos— Pero no creas que no me costó asimilar lo que había pasado la primera vez que maté a alguien, o la primera vez que me mandaron a una guerra. De la misma manera que yo decidí coger un arma y disparar, tú decidiste volver a instalarte el Intersect y protegernos a todos. No pienses que _ahora_ vas a convertirte en espía, hace tiempo que eres uno. Lo que pasa es que ahora, gracias a Dios, vas a recibir entrenamiento y tendrás que seguir unas normas.

-Y eso hará tu trabajo más fácil ¿verdad?

-Eso espero —dijo Casey. Cogió la cerveza y bebió el último sorbo, Chuck sonrió e hizo lo mismo— ¿Tú tampoco sabes nada sobre Walker? —Chuck negó con la cabeza.

-La vi el día del funeral de Bryce pero… no quiso ni hablarme. ¿La General no te ha dicho nada?

-Supongo que hasta que no acaben con todo tu papeleo, el de Bryce, Fulcrom y todo lo del anillo, le darán un tiempo libre. Lo mismo para ti, cuando todo esté en orden te enviarán a Washington, te harán alguna entrevista y unas pruebas y listo para entrenar.

-¿Tú qué harás? —Chuck no sabía muy bien porqué lo había preguntado, seguramente Casey no podría ni contestarle.

-Me iré contigo. Seré tu entrenador —los ojos de Chuck se abrieron de manera desproporcionada y Casey sonrió ante ello, aquella sonrisa depredadora que había asustado tanto a Chuck al principio y que ahora, por extraño que pareciera, había llegado a gustarle porqué de alguna manera representaba la esencia de Casey. Al menos en su mente— Sigues siendo una persona de interés para el gobierno, aunque te conviertas en agente nadie sabrá lo que tienes aquí metido—dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la sien— así que necesitas a alguien que te vigile.

-¿Vigilar como en llenar mi casa de micrófonos y cámaras, seguirme allá donde vaya y no dejarme nada de privacidad? —preguntó Chuck con falsa inocencia.

-Más o menos —le contestó Casey, otra vez sonriendo. Chuck bostezó y miró el reloj del DVD, eran casi las cinco de la madrugada y Ellie y Devon se levantarían en cualquier momento. Casey lo observó todo y puso una mano en la rodilla de Chuck — ¿Quieres que vayamos a por un café? — Chuck miró a Casey durante unos segundos, no muy seguro de a que venía todo aquello y asintió.

-Iré a por los zapatos.

Casey se levantó también, cogió las cervezas y las tiró a la basura del cristal. Se apoyó en la nevera y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Su vida había cambiado tanto desde que Chuck entró en ella que cada vez era más difícil que se sorprendiera a sí mismo. Aun y así, había días como aquel en el que parecía que alguien le había suplantado.

Chuck volvió, había vuelto a pasar por el baño y tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierto?

-Oh, programé los micrófonos y las cámaras para que me avisaran si había sonidos y acciones inusuales a altas horas de la noche— contestó con una sonrisa mientras Chuck cogía las llaves y le miraba asustado.

-Privacidad, bendita desconocida— dijo mientras abría la puerta. Casey rió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-----

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Quiero escribir algo más humorístico y esta vez si los musos me dejan con algo más de acción amorosa entre los chicos, po kien sabe XD

Byeeees~~

**Niea.**


End file.
